


An Ocarina of Time Tale

by OMsRandomWriter



Series: Sucked In [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Basically everyone from Ocarina of Time, Dark Link is called Shadow for a really sweet reason, F/F, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, I don't touch that shit with a ten foot pole, I just realized I might've misspelled his name whoops, I was so peeved when I realised that, Like... saves and such, M/M, Male Sheik, More mature tones will be closer to Arcs 2 and 3, No Incest, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Point Specific Time Travel, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sheik is a Separate Character, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, There's two Ghirahim OC pairings because of Nycotika and Allisima, Time Travel, aka his wife and daughter, also did you know OoT legit has a hidden war we never saw lmao, and that reason is in this story, because I always try to write realistic endings, because this is like a video game except much much more realistic, fuck you I want to rewrite a game where it's more in depth than just a:, in which the author says the following:, oh hey btw there's a hidden war you'll never see lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-01 17:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15148283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OMsRandomWriter/pseuds/OMsRandomWriter
Summary: With the reasons behind the portal revealed, Allisima now has an ultimatum to return to Hyrule; Complete three worlds other than her own, or face her world with no experience or protection of the Goddesses. Seems easy, right? Except things are never as they seem, even in a video game world.





	1. Where We Left Off

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA
> 
> Ok, now that I have my scream finished, welcome to SI:AOoTT! Technically, This is supposed to be read before Origins, but because of how this story is written, but it can be read beforehand, so the cycle isn't broken or anything.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A recap of where we left off and the 3 year gap from where we last left off

**_Previously, on Sucked In: Origins..._ **

* * *

 

_A pale hand ruffled her curls as red eyes grinned sadly at her. “Don’t worry Allie-bear. We’ll meet again.”_

* * *

_“She hasn’t been sleeping well, Roy…”_

* * *

_Nycotika placed the knife on the table and Allisima felt her blood go cold. “Why was this under your pillow?”_

* * *

_“Honey… Miyamoto, Roy and I were talking and… we decided that it might be best if we moved away from Japan.”_

* * *

 

**_And now, on Sucked In: An Ocarina of Time Tale…_ **

* * *

 

Ten year old Allisima ‘Jackson’ glared balefully at her school lunch. This was the tenth move in this year, and they had managed to get a place back in Maine, though on the other side of the state, closer to Canada. She didn’t understand why the kids were so rude, or why they all wouldn’t talk to her. At least she had her Shadow, though his visits were few and far between, mainly when she was about to have a flashback of the dungeons. As she recalled her time in her home world, four chairs scraped against the floor at the same time, derailing her thoughts. She looked up to see two other girls and two boys smiling at her.

“I’m Nicole!” The dark haired girl chirped. “This is John,” she pointed to the blond boy, who grinned, revealing missing teeth. “That’s Zach,” the brown haired boy looked up from his handheld. “And she’s Brittiney,” the redhead! She had the same eye shape and tilt as Shadow!

“Do you have any brothers?” She blurted out to Brittiney, who had a startled look.

“N-no. Why are you asking?” She blinked owlishly, and Allisima frowned.

“Oh… you looked a boy I once knew.”

“Your accent is…” John trailed off and she tensed. “Cool. Where are you from?”

“Oh, erm, Tokyo.” She mumbled, pushing the runny potatoes around.

“Whoa,” Zach whispered before asking louder, “Do you know Miyamoto Shigeru?”

“Not everyone in Japan can know him Zach!” Nicole snapped.

“Erm, actually, my mother, uncle and I helped him create the-the Legend of Z-Zelda series,” Allisima admitted, shifting. She could _feel_ their stares.

“So why are you here in America?” Brittiney asked.

“My mother thought it would be best to come here.” Allisima shrugged. “Mr. Miyamoto suggested it after there was a mishap.”

“I bet you have all of the Zelda stuff they’ve been making!” John moaned in jealousy. She flinched at the name, but nodded softly.

“I keep them in their packages. Collectables, I think they’re called.”

“Can we come over and see them?” Nicole asked. “I promise, we won’t open them!”

* * *

Two years later found Allisima under _her_ tree, shivering as the rain dripped down her spine, unable to find it within herself to care. She had been playing with Nici, John, Britt and Zach when she had randomly remembered that it had been over a year since she had seen her Shadow… but could she honestly call him hers? The thought had sent a bucket of ice cold water through her nervous system, and by the way they had suddenly halted, the others noticed her expression. She had wasted no time bolting into the woods, and now, five hours later, she lay curled in a ball against the tree roots, crying as she slowly forgot about her savior.

The sound of twigs snapping made her hiccup, and a pale hand in a black leather glove gently pressed against her ice cold cheek. “Allisima, what have you done?” At the sounds of his voice, she flinched and curled deeper into herself. “Allie, no, no, don’t do that,” He pulled her into a sitting position and leaned her against him. “What’s wrong?’

“ _Watashi wa anata sukkari wasure,_ ” She whispered. “ _Watashi wasure sasete wa ikemasen,_ ”

“Sometimes you are supposed to forget,” Shadow replied. “Your friends, they can help you just as much as I can, if not better.” As they sat together, she heard him begin to sing. “ _Forever now, you and I must stay far, so far away. Forever, and never, the story will be; oh, forever and never, we shall repeat history._ ” He paused and softly smiled at her, tucking her loose curls behind her ear to reveal the pointed ends. “ _Forever now, I shall watch from afar. Forever now, you will grow. Though we will see, we can never be. Through this fate, we shall hope to change future history._ ” She could feel a tingling in her head as one of his hands stayed on her temple, seemingly holding her head to his chest. A nagging feeling made her start singing the next part with him.

“ _And I cry everyday you are not here, but I will hold on for you. And you will go on, without me. So I shall continue on this path.”_

She closed her eyes as the memories started. Why was she thinking of when they first met? Huh? Why was Shadow trailing off?

“ _But everyday, I forget more and more. Everyday, I cry for no reason. Everyday, you haunt me where I go. Everyday, I can’t go on. Will you remember me? Will I forget you eventually? Should I ever do, will you continue to stay true to me?_ ”

That… didn’t sound right… No… that… she… why couldn’t she remember? What was happening to her? Panic filled her before a calmness swept through her. Heh, what a silly thing to panic about; some silly little child lullaby! She opened her eyes and chuckled before frowning and looking at the man.

“Shadow, you know that song makes me laugh,” she pouted.

“Hey, I was the one who learnt it from a friend, who learnt it from her own friend, who learnt it from his friend-,” His voice was happy, but his eyes told a different story. They were deep red, like blood, and so sad… why was he so sad?

She opened her mouth to ask, but something else came out instead. “Blegh, okay, enough, you win. I’ll go back home now.” _No!_ Her mind protested against the thought, but her body disobeyed as she stood up.

“Good girl,”

Tears rolled down her face as slowly, she forgot about the clearing in the woods. She did her best, but as she tried to remember her friend, but all she could get was a fuzzy blur, then an outline, and then… nothing. She forgot why she was crying by the time she got to her house, and when her mother and Uncle became panicked and asked why, she told them the truth: something bad had happened to someone, but she couldn’t remember who it was or how she knew them.

* * *

“So I’ve started _Ocarina of Time_ ,” Allisima started as she got out her fruit salad. Her friends all stopped their own meals to stare at her. “ _What?_ Miyamoto insisted I play that one; apparently when I finish it, he’s going to ship me a new one to compare the two.”

“ _Dude_ , I’ve looked everywhere for the silver cased ones you’ve been getting; only one has been made, and you have ‘em all.” Zach whistled. “And now that Miyamoto says he has a new one for you? _Lucky_!”

“Hmm, my last experience with a Zelda game would say otherwise,” she told them. They didn’t really know all the basics, only that something happened when she finished the second game ever and it caused the reason why she acted the way she did. “Which is why you are more than welcome to watch me start playing when I go home.” They gained smiles that were infectious, but Allisima wouldn’t have it any other way.

* * *

“Allie, how close are you to finishing that game?” Nycotika called. Allisima rolled her eyes softly.

“I’m not playing the game!” A year had passed since she finished _Ocarina of Time_ originally, and when Miyamoto has asked if the same thing happened as before, it sent off immediate warning bells. She had immediately set the phone down and all but threw the gaming console into her closet.

“Just because Miyamoto asked if the same thing happened-,”

“He said he’d give me a new copy if I finished it! _A new copy_ ! Doesn’t that sound familiar?!” Her mother paled before turning a shade of green. There were two copies of _Zelda II: Adventure of Link_. One with a copper haired girl who got ‘kidnapped’ at the beginning during a siege on the castle, and one without her.

Her mother’s next words snapped her from her thoughts. “Just make sure your homework is done before you do anything else, okay?” Allisima just smiled and finished her maths before grabbing the soccer ball and heading to her backyard. Placing the ball down, she eyed where her uncle placed the goal for the day and judged the distance before taking a few steps back. She then rushed forward and struck the ball with a fierce kick. She dashed forward and began to dribble the ball between her feet, pretending there were opposing team members trying to get the ball as she twisted and guided the ball in different directions. When she was close enough, she kicked the ball into the goal, not expecting it to manage to go _through_ the net and into the foliage.

“What?” She murmured as she realized that the net wasn’t ripped. Blinking, she carefully continued into the woods. “It’s alright Allie. This is America, not Hyrule. You’re one of the only seven Hylians here.”

A few more meters and she found her ball in a patch of thorns, severely deflated. With a sigh, she fished out the deflated ball before heading back to her house. “Allie? What happened?”

“My ball went through the net and into a bunch of thorns.” she grumbled. “Now what will I do?”

“There… are those… _games_ of yours,” Nycotika suggested hesitantly. Allisima felt herself freeze. “Oh, I should have explained this to you the first time! Allie, you’re…”

“I’m what?”

“Better off playing those game.”

She felt her mouth go dry. “Y-you’re lying! You don’t know what I went through! I belong here!”

“No, Allisima! You have a bigger path; bigger than staying here with me could ever be! You’re the Hero’s Guide! You’re supposed to save Hyrule!”

“Like how I was supposed to save it when I was eight?! When I was locked in the dungeons for six months?! When, at the end, Ganondorf’s sanity broke, and he beat me every moment he could?! How am I supposed to save a country when I can’t even protect myself?” Her voice broken and she was sent spiralling into memories. “The Hero doesn’t care about me; When I begged to be unchained, he closed the door and went to fight Ganon. It wasn’t him who pulled me from the rubble, it wasn’t him who helped me find a way to come back. The Hero _left me to die_.” Her mother said nothing. “You are wrong about whatever path you think I have. If it starts with betrayal and backstabbing, it is not a path I wish to stay on!”

“You may not wish it, but it will happen either way!” Nycotika finally yelled back. “You are cursed, Allisima, and nothing but stopping the evil that started it will break it! Those games are supposed to help you, to train you in ways you’ve never imagined! If you refuse, you will be taken to our world immediately and you will be killed for your name!” Allisima finally paused.

“W-what?”

“In our world, you’re known as the Child of Harmony. You are supposed to stop Demise with the Second Hero, the Hero of the Skies, but the prophecy just said ‘Hero’. They blamed you when the Hero died helping us get to the portal that brought us here. Any use of your name is forbidden, and you are considered to have sided with Demise.”

“But… that’s not true!” Allisima cried. “I hate Demise! He -- Father’s dead because of him! I could never work with that monster!”

“I know, but the others don’t see it that way. They saw a woman running away with a girl and a man while their own families burnt. They didn’t realize you were the girl…”

“So I can never go back…”

“There’s a way. Three worlds; that’s all you need to do if you want to change how the people over in ours see you.” She stayed silent for five minutes before speaking up in a mulish, but resigned tone.

“I’m guessing _Adventure of Link_ doesn’t count?”

“No… that was an accident.” Nycotika shook her head sadly. “You’ve chosen your first already…”

“ _Ocarina of Time…_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not good at making songs, but here's the music that's supposed to go with Shadow's Lullaby: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qnf8vATuWVY


	2. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allisima finishes the Game in her world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope y'all like this chapter; I didn't expect it to be so long, lol. Anyways, Chapter 3 will take a while, as it has only been laid out.

Allisima sat on her bed, fiddling with the control as her screen sat in the pause screen. “Allie?” her uncle asked as he knocked on her open door. “Why the long face?”

“One more strike… and the game will end...:” She answered, looking up at him with teary eyes. “I’ll be gone for years! What if I forget English? Or how you and Mom sound? What if I forget my friends?”

“We’ll just say you were at camp for a month,” Roy answered, ruffling her hair sadly. At her look, he explained. “You don’t remember much of what happened when you came home last time. The Goddesses took you directly from the Princess’s side, battered bruised and bleeding, and brought you back. It took us a month to get enough red potion ingredients to heal you.”

“I’ll bring some back then,” she joked weakly. She set the controller down and leapt off the bed, hugging him tightly. “I don’t want to…”

“I know Allie. Now, your mother has something for you. Your father wanted you to have it when you got curious feet and wanted to go out of The Goddess City.” Allisima perked up slightly and glanced at him. He was her father’s brother; surely he could tell her about him?

“Uncle Roy… when I get back… Can I learn more about Corgatish?” She asked hesitantly. All she knew was that he sacrificed himself to save them, and that he was the kindest man to have ever existed. They didn’t really have bonding time during  _ Adventure of Link _ thanks to him being deployed on mission after mission.

There was pain in his eyes, but he still smiled. “Anytime, Allisima. Now, go find your mother.” Allisima nodded and walked down the stairs, spotting her mother under the pavillion in their backyard.

When she joined the elder woman, she looked up with a sad smile. “Almost done?” She asked. Mutedly, Allisima nodded. Nycotika placed a leather pack on the table and patted it. “Your father wanted you to have this when you either went on your first adventure.” Allisima reached out and felt the smooth leather. Had things been different, would her father had given this to her? “Chin up, He’d be just as teary as you are.” She smiled at this and hugged her mother. “Now, be safe. I’ve packed a few things in there already.”

“Like what?” she questioned.

“Oh, a few sleeping bags, three large pouches of rupees and a few packets of jerky.” Allisima glanced at the bag in disbelief. “Magic, sweetheart. You can put almost anything in there.”

“Even a person?”

“That’s  _ kidnapping _ .”

“Well, if the Hero is incompetent…”

“I doubt he will be,”

“ _ We _ control him,” Allisima pointed out. “And the last hero I talked to could barely tell his left from right, let alone realize who I was,”

“I see your point… It can support most life… in a theoretical aspect, of course.”

The two women shared a look and giggled.

* * *

Allisima sat on her bed, fiddling with her controler as she looked at the leather pouch. With a sigh, she looped the buckle through her tank and pressed the start. Immediately, she held the right trigger and dodged the blow before dealing the next blow. Ganon fell and Zelda zapped him with light.

“ _ I’m using my power to hold the Evil King! You use your sword and deliver the final blow! _ ” Zelda called. Link nodded and the Master Sword glowed slightly. “ _ Use the Master Sword! Destroy Ganon with the sacred sword! _ ”

Allisima mashed the buttons and there was a cutscene showing Link stabbing the Master Sword into Ganon’s throat.

“ _ Six Sages… now! _ ” Zelda ordered.

The camera cut to Rauru. “ _ Ancient Creators of Hyrule! Now, open the sealed door and send the Evil Incarnation of Darkness into the voice of the Evil Realm! _ ”

Allisima felt something jerk her and realized she had zoned out, only for a minute. She forced herself to read what Zelda was saying on the screen. “ _ All the tragedy that has befallen Hyrule was my doing... I was so young...I could not comprehend the consequences of trying to control the Sacred Realm. I dragged you into it, too. Now it is time for me to make up for my mistakes... You must lay the Master Sword to rest and close the Door of Time... However, by doing this, the road between times will be closed… Link, give the Ocarina to me... As a Sage, I can return you to your original time with it. When peace returns to Hyrule... It will be time for us to say good-bye… Now, go home, Link! Regain your lost time! Home... Where you are supposed to be...the way you are supposed to be… _

_ “Thank you... Link… Allisima... Good-bye.... _ ”

The said girl paled as the screen glitched. It had said her name. She set the controller down and knelt beside the screen. The screen glitched again, showing a pale face with violet eyes and flowing blonde hair for just a second before glitching again. “Hello?” She whispered, poking at the glass. When she pulled her hand back, she saw the glass ripple, as if it was a liquid rather than a solid. The screen flickered to snow before the glass caved in, twisting with the black and white, which was bleeding into reds greens and blues in a familiar way she’s only seen twice before. Swallowing thickly, she scrambled back and watched as the portal grew both tall and wide enough for her to walk through.  _ You can do this _ , she thought uneasily. She stood and inched her way to the portal, where she could feel the power creating a mess in her room due to the winds it was both releasing and taking.

Finally, she began to carefully walk through the portal, not expecting to see the Chamber of Sages just to her right, out of reach of her own little area. Quietly, she walked to the barrier and placed a hand on the clear field. From her viewpoint, she could see the six -- no, seven! -- sages talking. “I see you’ve already found the sages then,” That voice!  _ Do not worry my child… you will be home before you know it _ ..

“I… I know you,” she said. The woman had green hair that was pinned up nicely, and was wearing a form fitting green velvet dress. She had a sad smile on her face as she nodded.

“You do not remember me all that well,” she told her. “After all, my sister always kept you to herself for the majority you were here previously.”

“But… I was never here before,” Allisima pointed out.

“Because we removed your memory of your time here. How do you think you got the idea of finding the Hero when you first set foot in that Hyrule? How do you think you could stand to let your mother and uncles touch you after you returned to them?”

“How… how long was I here?”

“A week going and a year coming,” The woman answered. “Do you know who I am?”

“You are… Farore? Goddess of Courage?” the teenager asked, and the woman nodded. “Why did I get taken when I was eight?”

“That’s for when you are about to return to your mother, Child,” a new voice answered, and a woman with long, blue hair and a mermaid style blue dress walked up to them. This was Nayru, Goddess of Wisdom. “Din should be here soon. Has Hylia been here yet?”

“If she had been here, Nayru, I doubt we would see Allisima again,” Farore retorted. A woman with red hair in a high ponytail and even tighter fitting red dress walked up. It almost looked like a Gerudo outfit. This was Din, no doubt.

“I can already tell you she will try to sway her for another year or two.” Din commented. “You will need to be trained very hard over the next few weeks in order to help you adapt, Allisima.” 

“Trained? For what?” The teenage asked.

“The language has changed much since you left. The enemies have grown stronger, and the land weaker. The gravity will be lesser, and the oxygen more thick.”

“So I’ll have a language barrier and be weak to enemies, but otherwise have super strength and speed?” She relisted.

“In a way,” Farore chuckled. “Ah, there is that younger sister of ours.” Swallowing thickly, Allisima turned to see a tall blonde with violet eyes and long blonde hair standing in a willowy white dress.

“Allisima,” The Mortal Goddess Hylia said. “Are you sure about this? Once you start, you can never return to the life you once had.”

“With all due respect, Lady Hylia,” Allisima responded. “That choice was taken away from me when I was eight. If I have to choose which three, then this shall be my first. I’ve seen what darkness threatens Hyrule in this time, and without more aid than a Princess-Sheikah and a fairy, I fear the Hero will fall into the darkness.”

“True,” Nayru smiled. “The Sheikah will be of his own creation, and there will be one other who joins you.”

“Who and what, we cannot say,” Din added. Something nagged in the back of her head, but she pushed it aside and nodded.

“What shall we start with first? Language, culture, or fighting?” Farore asked

“She can learn the language as she goes,” Nayru commented. “And Culture conformity is something the Hero has to learn as well. As she has no experience with a sword, it’s best to start from there.”

“How will she learn when to speak?” Farore protested.

“She will have to trust the Hero eventually,” Din noted. “Why not have him teach her?”

Allisima felt herself sour at that, but otherwise stayed silent. She mulled over her options as the Goddesses discussed what needed to be done. If she did end up trusting the Hero, it would be harder to say goodbye, but if she didn’t, there would be a likelihood that she’d end up dying or being captured when and if they got to the Forest Temple as adults. There was also the matter of Sheik being his own person, and another who was going to be joining her in guiding. Why did it feel like she already knew this person…? In the back of her head, crimson eyes and pale skin stood out against impossibly black hair. No, her Shadow was gone; she hadn’t seen him since that day in the forest.  She looked back up as the Goddesses turned to face her.

“We will start your training tomorrow,” Din told her. “There is a small camp like are we had set up for you,”

* * *

_ My darling girl, _

_ If you are reading this, then I fear Fate has dealt me the worst of cards. You have only just turned three, and when you turn four, I had planned on giving you this -- Nycotika says you’re far too young to have this, but she doesn’t know that Twilits age faster than Hylians as children. _

_ I’ve always kept my roots a secret, for fear of the thought of you being kidnapped or assassinated. I am Crowned Prince Corgatish, would-be King of the Twilit. Your mother’s family had been very kind to me when I had so foolishly fled the Twilight Realm in an attempt to get out of an arranged marriage, and while I planned on leaving as soon as I could, I did not expect to fall in love with Nycotika. It is of great difficulty that I hide who I really am, and if I am gone because of this, I am truly, deeply ashamed. _

_ I’ve enchanted this bow to grow alongside you, and to always be in tune with your uppermost thoughts. Wherever you aim, you will aim true. In the quiver, there should be 12 arrows. They are enchanted as well, to never dull and return to the quiver properly cleaned after a blow has been dealt, whether it be to a rock or a living being, though I do hope it is only ever the former. _

_ On the quiver, there are four pockets. Two of these pockets holds maps of our world; one the Twilit side, the other the Hylian one. The maps will always return to the quiver if you move more than ten meters away from the maps with it attached to you. The other two pockets are yours to hold whatever in -- they have also been enchanted to have a weightless, bottomless aspect. I know what you are thinking, and  _ no _ , you may not put a living being in these pouches, even the big one. While, yes, they can support life for well over a decade, surely there’s other things you can store in there than Kikwis and Mogmas. _

_ I wish I could see how beautiful you’ve grown, my baby, but alas, that is the one thing my magicks cannot do. _

_ You, now, are the rightful heir to the Twilit Throne. Should you encounter another trustworthy Twilit wishing to claim it, and you feel as if it is for the best, you may pass it along; I only wish to see you safe and sound with your mother. _

_ Dearly, _

_ Corgatish. _

* * *

Allisima couldn’t sleep. She  sat beside the slowly dying fire, reading and then rereading the only letter her father had written to her. Twilit -- she knew that from a game Britt had been talking about. Twilight Princess, was it? On and on her father talked about magicks, and the special enchantments he placed on the pouch, bow and quiver sitting on her bedroll.

She couldn’t bring it in herself to touch them.

Would she live up to his expectation? What if he had been expecting someone who had been braver? Who could’ve easily avoided Ganon? Who could’ve easily avoided capture?

She felt someone sit beside her and jumped, clutching the papers to her chest as she turned to look at them with startled eyes. A girl, no older than 12, was sitting beside her, with sparkling, kind, green eyes and green hair that was bobbed smartly. “You looked lonely,” the Forest Sage said at her bewildered expression. “You don’t know me yet, do you?”

“I-I know your name is Saria, and that you’re the Forest Sage. You’re the Hero’s best friend,” Allisima countered. The girl was frowning. “Was it something I said?”

“You said ‘Hero’,” she answered. “You only did that when you and Link were leaving the Forest. When you came back, to learn my song, you seemed to call him by his name about half the time. And then when you rescued me, you never called him ‘Hero’.”

“Yeah, well, the last time I met someone called by that name, they left me for not only dead, but to be tortured as well,” she muttered. “So don’t expect any brownie points for him right now,”

“It was your past, but our future. That was part of the split timeline where you and Link fail to stop Ganondorf.” the Sage explained. “There’s a chance for that to never happen to us,”

“But only if I trust this Hero.” Allisima finished. She poked the fire. “Can he at least tell his right from his left? I dare say his descendants might get dumber the more they’re born if so!” Saria left out a chuckle, but nodded, making the twelve year old laugh herself. 

* * *

By the time Allisima was deemed ready to go back to Hyrule, four months had passed, and her 13th was right around the corner. Per her request, she was allowed a calendar to track how many days had went by, and it would automatically cross off the days as it went by, which would help when it concerned the temples. Her pouch had been filled with the necessaries and she soon found herself staring at the Sage Chambers once more, only this time, three figures stood in the center while the seven stood on their respective spots. She knew one instantly -- no one could forget that shade of green -- but the other two baffled her. She saw Zelda nod and the bridge between the two pocket dimensions formed. After making sure she had the Goddesses’s approval, she walked over and stood a little ways behind the three.

The man said something in what she knew to be Hylian, his tone pleading. She could tell by his hunched shoulders and the way he was shaking that he had no doubt lost someone. Zelda raised her hand in the middle of his sentence and spoke clearly, thanks to the Goddesses allowing her to know what the Sages say, and vice versa. “I am not the one you should be saying this to,” she said before smiling secretively. “But, perhaps if you turn around, the person you need to talk to will listen.” She could tell he was confused, and when the three turned, she felt gobsmacked as she stared at the face that haunted her memories and dreams on not one, but two bodies. The one in dark red, who’s raven hair was sticking all over the place from under his long cap, smiled first, but it was a sad one, as if he knew she wasn’t the version they had hoped for.

She knew, because these men were twenty something year olds, and the Hero she was supposed to meet was only supposed to be 13, almost 14, though he looked only nine or ten due to the Deku Tree magically pausing his growth to fit in with the Kokiri. The man in green didn’t seem to realize this directly for he pulled her into a near bone crushing hug that made chuckles go around the sages. “Laugh all you want, see how I care,” she muttered, making the laughs sound louder. He knelt -- as she only went to the bottom of his ribs (He was freaking  _ six foot tall! _ ) -- and smiled before saying something in rapid fire Hylian, which made her head spin. She had a feeling if she shook her head to clear it, he’d take it the wrong way, she she just stood there, unsure of what to do.

The blond haired man in the blue exosuit -- no doubt Sheik now that she got a good glimpse of him -- placed a hand on his shoulder and said something in a much slower tone, to which the Hero flinched back, releasing her. “I sorry. Not know much of your…” his cherry red eyes looked distant. “Mother tongue?”

“Close enough,” she said, nodding. “It’s okay… Sheik, right?” He nodded. “I don’t know much of what’s happening, but… you lost someone? Someone important to the Hero?” She made sure to motion to the Hero, who had stood and was standing beside  _ him _ . She needed to have a stern talking with him, making her forget him!

“Yes… but no,” he answered. “It hard to tell. Lost, but not… gone? No… no… dead. Lost, but not dead.”

“So this person is missing?” Allisima guessed, making him nod. “Is it Navi? She’s supposed to go so the Hero can go on his next quest, to which I will…” she trailed off. “I will accompany him.”

“When? Where?” He demanded immediately before slipping off into Hylian, obviously addressing the Hero.

“Um, A year from when the Hero returns to being a child, returns to his original time,” she said, slowly, unsure of what to say. “He will go to a land called Termina, where I will no doubt join him shortly after.” She knew her words were being repeated to Sheik’s best ability. “Was all of this because…  _ of me _ ? I… I would never let him past my shields! I’d make him hate me, so it’d be easier to say goodbye!” Sheik glanced at her with pity in his eyes, and she shook her head, not wanting to believe it. Instead, Allie turned to  _ him _ , her mood going from bad to worse. “And  _ you! _ ” He flinched and looked at her with wide eyes, as if she had never done it. Hell, the Hero and Sheik trailed off from where they were talking to stare at them. “You had… had no  _ right _ to tamper with my memory! What if I had went and dug myself into a deeper hole? If I decided to see if this curse Demise put on me really did work?!”

“Calm down, Allisima Nakamura!” Impa ordered. She snapped my mouth shut, but continued to glare at the man, who looked just about ready to burst into tears. “The pain he has caused you has not happened to him yet, so his reasons are unclear,” the Elder Sheikah took a deep breath. “Which memories did this Shade take from you that cause you such anger?”

Oh,  _ oh _ , she could see the anger in the Hero’s eyes, confusion in Sheik’s and hurt in his. “He hid away memories that involved him helping me cope after my capture, when I was helping the Princess’s aide caring for her while she was in a coma. Ganon had held me as a prisoner for ten months, four of those with me being brutally tortured. At that time, he told me his name was  _ Shadow _ ,” She all but spat his name. “And that he was sent to help me find my way back. Up until I met a group of four children like me, he was the only one who ever knew what I truly went through…” she trailed off as her throat caught and vision blurred from unshed tears.. “All I wanted was a friend;  _ my _ friend…” She felt a gloved hand on her own, and didn’t need to look up to know that Zelda was in front of her. Her other hand guided her chin up so the half-Hylian could look into the Princess’s violet eyes, which were filled with their own tears.

“I’m sure, at the time, Shadow believed it to be best to remove any memory of him from your mind,” she said in a soft tone, her own voice wavering. Had she accidentally projected again? Oh, what memories did they see? “But for now, I believe you should attempt to speak to him, to allow him to know it’s not  _ this _ version you are angry at.”

“But… I cannot understand him. I can only understand you, because you are a Sage, and Sheik, because he knows enough butchered English to form coherent sentences.” Allisima told her uneasily. Zelda looked amused, but still saddened as she nodded.

“Then I shall merely act as a translator between you two, then.” She said, suddenly smirking, leaving a small stone of dread in her stomach as they went to the downcasted Shade, who wouldn’t look at them. “Grab my hand,” she told the two of them. Allisima hesitantly grabbed the Princess’s left hand as Shadow did so the right. “I will try not to eavesdrop too much.”

“I don’t see how this will work,” Allisima muttered. “If my own magic can’t help me understand Hylian-,”

“You can’t understand Hylian?”  _ He _ asked before they both looked up in shock. Little did she know that Zelda was projecting what Allisima was saying into everyone’s mind.

“Assuming you can understand me for whatever reason,” she began slowly, unsure of what to do. He nodded almost eagerly, but then looked hesitant again. “I’m… sorry I lost my temper. I’m not sure how much you know of my first time returning to Hyrule, but know that a man similar to you... “ she looked him once over. He was missing a few items -- most of them, actually -- but he was definitely the same guy. “ _ Very _ similar to you that helped me escape where Ganon had kept me captive in hopes of stopping the current Hero of that time from in turn stopping his plans. It didn’t work, obviously, but the Hero… well, let’s just say I was left behind in a collapsing building,” His eyes grew wide and frantic, and he tried to pull his hand back, but Zelda tightened her grip. “The man pulled me from the rubble and helped me recover from the torture I had been given. He found me in the world the Goddesses created for my family to flee into, and helped me even more as the years passed. One day, I had realized I hadn’t seen him in a while, and when I went to the spot where we used to meet, he came and said that I should move on…

“He had me sing a song with him, and halfway through… he… he…” Allisima’s brow furrowed. What was she talking about? Why was her memory… lacking?

“That’s when he took your memory. When you two were no doubt singing something that helped you think of the past without repercussions,” a woman’s voice said, making her jump backwards. Her hand slipped out of the gloved grip. Where was she?! Who were these people?! “Calm down, Allisima. Do you not recognize me?”

“Z-Zelda…?” The girl stampered “B-But your hair was red, not blonde! Where are we? I was… I was…”

“Calm down, Allisima.” She turned to the stranger, his beautiful red eyes so sad as his black hair swept across his face. “I believe your futureself placed a very powerful, and very dangerous, mental block on on her. Powerful, to have her all but forget you, but dangerous as it can easily destroy a Hylian’s mind, as you’ve just seen. It’s simple to remove… but only the caster can remove it.” The man let out a melodic tone, but it sounded panicked, and he was shaking his head fiercely. “If you do not, she will not be able to save you from the Water Temple, and you will turn corrupted. When she meets you… I fear the block will attempt to shut down her brain.” He looked even more pained, but finally, he nodded.

He took a step forward, but paused. He looked at Zelda, who nodded and held a hand out for them once again. They took it, but he placed his free hand on her temple. “What was the song you used to sing when you left Hyrule to return to your mother and Uncle?” The stranger asked. Allisima’s brow furrowed; how could he know she used to sing a song? “Will you sing it? For me?”

She found herself nodding and closing her eyes. “ _Forever now, you and I must stay far, so far away. Forever, and never, the story will be; oh, forever and never, we shall repeat history._ _Forever now, I shall watch afar. Forever now, you will grow. Though we will see, we can never be. Through this fate, we shall hope to change future history._ ” She could feel a tingling in her head, where his fingers were touching her skin. A sense of recognition came to her and the lyrics flowed more easily. “ _And I cry everyday you are not here, but I will hold on for you. And you will go on, without me. So I shall continue on this path. But everyday, I forget more and more. Everyday, I cry for no reason. Everyday, you haunt me where I go. Everyday, I can’t go on. Will you remember me? Will I forget you? Should I ever do, will you continue to stay true to me?_ ” She opened her eyes and locked eyes with the man. “ _Should I ever remember, come home. Should you ever get lost, please, come here. Though I cannot remember you, I will find it easy to stay true._ ” He was crying, but with joy. She reached out and gently touched his cheek. “ _I know your face, and I know your name. Could it be, you are the one I needed? Do I dare go back, back to normal? Should I honor your request, or honor my heart? I dare not forget, all the time we laughed, or the time we cried. You helped me through it, when my heart was dark. I dare not forget how it felt. You are might light, and…_ my… Shadow…”

Allisima felt her memories swarm back to her at once, and her knees buckled. Strong arms caught her from behind, and the last she remembered was smelling smoke, leather, steel and something akin to raspberries before she blacked out.

* * *

She woke up smelling the same thing she blacked out to, only this time, it was surrounding her. “ _ This wasn’t how you expected to get her into your bedroll, was it brother? _ ” Shadow’s voice asked, leaking both concern and amusement.

“ _ Hush, Shadow. She’s been through so much and the worst hasn’t even started. _ ” A smoother, higher voice chided.

“ _ Heh, I’ll give you that. Why and how could I be so careless and heartless to put such a block on  _ kærlighed _? _ ” Huh? What did that mean? Wait… why could she understand them now?

“ _ Perhaps it was because you knew your would take it off now? _ ” The other voice suggested. “ _ What was it she called herself? A Circular Paradox? _ ”

“ _ I don’t like it, _ ” Shadow grumbled. “ _ She’s been out for too long. _ ”

“ _ We have no idea what those memories were, or how intense they were, _ ” the voice reasoned. “ _ She could be out for another day for all we know. _ ”

There was a pause. “ _ You’re jealous _ .”

“ _ Not particularly. I know the reason why she doesn’t care for whoever is proclaimed a Hero, and I don’t blame her one bit. I don’t expect her to be particularly happy so see me, seeing as I apparently look like the same bastard who left her to die. _ ” the voice spat. Ah. So that was what this Hero sounded like.  Her position started to get uncomfortable and she shifted, immediately gaining their attention. “ _ She’s waking up. _ ” His voice was immediately softer, kinder. Knowing her little stint was up, she groaned and stretched, carefully sitting herself up, blinking at the different bedroll. “ _ How are you feeling? _ ”

“Like I could sleep for a 1,000 years,” Allisima muttered. She saw his shoulders drop. “Can… you not understand me?”

“ _ I don’t have the slightest what she’s saying, _ ” the Hero said to Shadow, who looked saddened himself.

“ _ She knew enough in broken when I met her, _ ” he said, causing her to file it away for later.

“ _ She didn’t know  _ any _ when Saria and I found her in the forest. _ ” The Hero said. “ _ But she acted like she knew what we were saying, as if her magic had adapted. _ ”

“...” Shadow looked at her with startled eyes. “ _ The block… I used my magic to remove it… _ ”

“ _ And her magic met yours, long enough to get an imprint of Hylian. _ ” He started chuckling, but a half second later, Sheik came from the Sage Chambers to where she had been told to set up camp. Huh, now that she looked around, there were three extra bedrolls. The Sheikah male went and sat beside her, his hair covering his left eye.

“Better now?” He asked, his voice heavy with an accent that almost… complimented his broken English. Allisima nodded and went to stand, but he stopped her. “They know not of this tongue. They not know you understand at will.”

“So I have to act like I don’t understand them? Or not very well, at least?” she asked, making her pause, blink, and then nod. “I doubt they know what we’re talking about now. Heh, this could be fun…” she trailed off.

Right. She was supposed to be leaving… well technically, she was supposed to be gone, but… yeah. She would probably have to leave today. Like, as soon as she stood…

Yet she had no will to stand at the moment. Instead, she stayed where she was sitting, only just realizing that the ‘blanket’ around her shoulders was really a shaw -- the vibrant green color gave away the owner.  _ It’s just because he pities you, no doubt _ , she thought to herself. She and Sheik listened into the Hero’s and Shade’s conversation before the copper haired girl sighed and stood. She draped the cloth back over the blonde as she passed him to gather her items, only pausing to struggle with sliding a set of knives into her boots.

Finally, she got them to where they wouldn’t be cutting into her skin, and as she slid her pouch over her shoulder, she could see the three looking very tense. What was she supposed to do, say hello? Goodbye? Hell, she didn’t even  _ know _ them… Shrugging, the thirteen year old stretched and walked over towards where she had first entered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Real talk I've had the letter technically written for years, and... it makes me cry mainly because of the scene in which it was written. :(

**Author's Note:**

> Like it? Love it? Hate it and want it to die in a fire? Comment and let me know or, alternatively, you can bug on over on tumblr at omsrandom.tumblr.com!


End file.
